tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Love or Friendship
Alright, people's. it's about time that I just start the entire possible Kevin X Kim thing. So I'll just shut up and let y'all enjoy. Plot. ( so everyone knows. this skips to the near-end of a mission ) Kevin. You ain't gonna get away from this, Dude. Bird Brain. hahahaha. once I press this button, the world will turn into a flock of birds. Kevin. Aah, how about I just throw my pipe at you? *throws pipe at Bird Brain* Bird Brain. Woah. No wonder you got fans. Kevin. That ain't the only thing. *starts beating up Bird brain* Bird Brain. I give up.... *knocks out* Kevin. Now to exit this place. *Kevin opens door leaving his lair* Kevin. I'VE DONE IT, CITIZEN'S AND FRIEND'S!!! *everyone cheers* Wolf Spitzer. Hi. I'm Wolf Spitzer reporting from outside of Bird Brain's lair. Kevin Katswell defeated him for the fifth time in row this week. so Kevin, what is your reaction for defeating a villain five times in one week? Kevin. Well. Let's just say. It's pretty much one of my biggest moments in the world. I guess. Wolf Spitzer. Now I may of forgot to say this last week, but how do you think of your induction to the T.U.F.F. Hall of Fame? Kevin. It's amazing. I mean, my induction ceremony happened last week and now I'm in the hall with a ton of pictures and stuff. Wolf Spitzer. Well that's all I have for now, so back to you, Al Croaker. Al Croaker. Thank you, Wolf. ( 2 minutes later ) Kevin: *Slams door open out of excitement* I'm back. Wonderkat. Welcome back, dude. Kevin. Now to look at fan email. Crazy. Ok Kevin. Well this man named Josh Fishardson said I'm a complete fan of your stuff you do and I hope we meet in Call of Duty Black Ops. I heard you play that game online. Claire. Hmmm. I wonder how he knows your gamertag. Kevin. Hey, everyone should already know my gamertag. ( his XBL gamertag is KKatswell666. He said it in one interview. ) Kevin. Now to continue. This guy named Dez Richylizard said He would like to see me put up videos of me playing Team Fortress 2 on Youtube. I'll try that. Wonderkat. Does anyone wonder if you will put videos like that up? Kevin. I post replies every night at my house. Wonderkat. Oh. Kevin. Oh, I got email from a fangirl. Crazy. Who is it? Kevin. The name doesn't say, but she said OMG!!! I love you so much that I wanna...ok I'm not continuing cuz no one wants to know what's next. Maria. What? That she wants to... Kevin. *covers Maria's mouth* I SAID I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW! Ralph. Woah. That's like your 556th fangirl. Kevin. I'm startin to wonder....... Wonderkat. What is it? Kevin. .......that I know that I got a ton of fangirls, but isn't there one that, you know, that I can meet and start somethin with? Crazy. I don't know. Claire. Me neither. Kevin. Well who cares anyway. I'm gonna go to the Tough Guy Bar. Wonderkat. ok ( 1 minute later ) Kevin. *kicks door open* WAZZUP MY FRIENDS. *Men start yellin YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH* Man. How are doin, man? Kevin: I'm fine, how are you? Men. I'm doin fine, bro. Bartender. Come sit down Kevin and have a drink. Kevin. Ok. ( 30 minutes later ) Kevin. *leaves* Well that was my night. *Kevin and Kim bump into each other* Kevin. Oh, I'm really sorry. Kim. It's ok....hey. I know you. Kevin. Really? Kim. You're Kevin Katswell. I'm a really big fan. Kevin. Nice. Kim. How about we be friends? Kevin. Cool. Ok. to be continued...... Category:Fan fiction